Nach Caemlyn (Kapitel)
"Nach Caemlyn" ist das vierzehnte Kapitel des zwölften Bandes Der Drache schlägt zurück. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierundfünfzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 300px|zentriert Rand bringt die Aiel durch das Gleiten nach Caemlyn, wo Rahvin sie schon erwartet hat. Mat, Asmodean und Aviendha sterben beim ersten Angriff und Rand stellt sich voller Wut dem Verlorenen. Nynaeve muss sich in Tel'aran'rhiod ohne Zugang zu Saidar Moghedien stellen und kann die Verlorene mit einem A'dam binden. Als sie von Moghedien erfährt, dass sich Rand in diesem Moment in Caemlyn Rahvin stellt, will sie sofort hin, um zu helfen. Handlung Rand al'Thor Rand kehrt mit fünfhundert Töchtern des Speers in den Palast zurück. Auf dem Vorhof warten schon Männer aus allen anderen Aiel Kriegergemeinschaften auf ihn. Der einzige nicht-Aiel unter ihnen ist Pevin, der wie immer Rands Banner mit dem Symbol der Aes Sedai hält. Hinter ihm sitzt Aviendha auf Jeade'en und er denkt an die Unterhaltung, die er zwischen ihr und den Weisen Frauen belauscht hat, bevor sie vom Hafen aufgebrochen sind. Amys hatte Aviendha gebeten, gut auf Rand acht zu geben. Melaine hatte gesagt, es wäre einfacher, wenn Aviendha schon ihr Ziel erreicht hätte, während Sorilea sagte, zu ihrer Zeit hätten Frauen einfacher dieses Ziel erreicht. Amys sagte, dass Aviendha bereits weiter wäre, als sie glaubten. Aviendha wollte sie aufhalten, doch die Weise Frau erklärte, sie hätte darauf gewartet, dass sie es selbst erzählt. Dann hatte sie Rand gesehen und war verstummt. Alle vier Weisen Frauen hatten ihn finster angesehen. Er hebt Aviendha vom Pferd und hält sie länger als gewöhnlich fest, während er ihr in die Augen sieht und sich fragt, ob sie wirklich mit diesem Ziel auf ihn angesetzt worden ist. Aber er kann es sich nicht vorstellen, denn ihr Verhalten widerspricht dem. Er fragt sich, welches Ziel sie sonst hätte erreichen sollen. Er denkt, dass überall um ihn herum Intrigen sind und fragt sich ob er noch irgend jemandem trauen kann. Er fragt sich wie so oft, woher sie die Halskette hat. Mat unterbricht seine Gedanken und sagt, dass alle sie beobachten, also lässt Rand Aviendha los. Sie errötet und zieht ihre Kleidung zurecht. Rand sieht sich im Palasthof um und sagt Bael, dass er schon gesagt hätte, dass er nicht weiß, wie viele er mitnehmen kann. Bael erklärt, dass jeder mitkommen wird, der ihm folgen kann. Er fragt, ob auch die Aes Sedai mitkommen werden, und Rand verneint. Er fragt sich innerlich, wie Kadere von allem erfahren konnte und ist froh, dass es nur das eine mal passiert ist. Bael fragt nach den Ereignissen beim Hafen. Rand erklärt, es wäre ein großer Sieg gewesen, doch er fühlt sich immer noch schuldig. Er fragt Pevin, ob es schon der ganze Palast weiß, und dieser erklärt kurz angebunden, dass er davon gehört hätte, dass Rand irgendwo hin gehen würde. Rand sucht die Dächer mit den Augen ab, doch keine Raben sind zu sehen. Er ergreift Saidin und öffnet das Tor in die Dunkelheit. Nachdem er hindurch getreten ist, probiert er aus, wie groß die Fläche ist, die er gefahrlos erschaffen kann, und merkt, dass er nicht mehr schafft als eine Fläche wie den Innenhof des Palastes. Eine Stimme in ihm sagt, dass sich jeder eigene Grenzen schafft. Ihn schaudert und er hofft, dass er nicht mitten im Kampf um seinen eigenen Verstand kämpfen muss. Er dreht sich um zur Öffnung. Asmodean sagt, es sei beeindruckend, und Aviendha sagt, er solle aufhören zu schmeicheln. Sie tritt als erstes durch das Tor und geht zu Rand, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Bei ihm angelangt, dreht sie sich allerdings um. Bael, Asmodean, Pevin und Mat folgen als nächste. Von ihnen ist Mat am nervösesten. Danach kommt Sulin und schließlich folgen Mitglieder aus allen Kriegergemeinschaften. Als es voller wird, geht Rand an die andere Seite der Plattform. Er warnt die Aiel, von den Kanten fort zu treten. Als er das Gefühl hat, dass nicht mehr Menschen darauf passen, ruft er, dass die Aiel den Platzt am Tor frei machen sollen. Als er die Antwort erhält, dass alles bereit ist, schließt er das Tor. Mat knurrt, dass es noch schlimmer ist als die Kurzen Wege, woraufhin ihn Asmodean überrascht und Bael nachdenklich ansehen. Sie scheinen sich nicht zu bewegen, doch Rand spürt, wie sie vorwärts kommen. Asmodean warnt ihn leise, dass Rahvin es spüren würde, wenn er zu nahe ist, doch Rand weiß genau, wo er hin will. Eine halbe Stunde vergeht, bis eine Unruhe entsteht und er erfährt, dass jemand von der Plattform gefallen ist. Obwohl er fragen will, hält er sich zurück, als Sulin ihn warnend ansieht. * Meciar: Cor Darei. trägt das rote Stirnband. Begleitet Rand nach Caemlyn. Rand fragt sich, wie lange man wohl fallen würde und ob man zuerst starb oder zuerst wahnsinnig würde. Er zwingt sich, hart zu bleiben und sich nicht zu fragen, ob es eine Frau ist, die gefallen ist. Er weiß auch, dass er die Namen aller Frauen erfahren wird, die für ihn gestorben sind und dass er sie niemals vergessen wird. Er merkt schließlich, dass sie angekommen sind und öffnet ein Tor. Sie befinden sich am Fuße des Hügels, auf dem der königliche Palast von Andor steht und einen Moment lang kann Rand Elaynes vorwurfsvolle Augen vor sich sehen. Sekundenlang quälen ihn die Gedanken daran, ob er Elayne will oder Aviendha oder Min, während er wartet, dass die Aiel die Plattform verlassen. Die Aiel sind schon dabei, auszuschwärmen, als er schließlich hinaus tritt. Ihm fällt plötzlich auf, dass die Stadt aus diesem Blickwinkel den Kopf eines Löwen bildet. Er wundert sich, dass nirgendwo Menschen zu sehen ist, denn es ist Mittag. Dann sieht er, wie die Palastmauer einstürzt und Aiel und Steine zerschmettert. Trollocs quellen dahinter hervor und Myrddraal mit ihnen. Rand fängt an, Saidin zu weben und ist fast zu langsam, um die Blitze abzuhalten, die aus dem wolkenlosen Himmel auf ihn herabstürzen. Als er sicher ist, dass sein Schild die Hälfte der Inneren Stadt abgedeckt hat, bindet er es ab. Seine Augen sind noch blind von den gleißenden Blitzen. Als er wieder klar sehen kann, merkt er, dass nicht viel Zeit vergangen sein kann, aber auch, dass es Rahvin wohl gleichgültig war, ob er mit seinem Angriff auch die eigenen Reihen traf. Um ihn herum sind die Aiel teilweise noch benommen, doch viele von ihnen töten schon das Schattengezücht, das sich allerdings immer weiter aus dem Palast ergießt. Als er sich umsieht, merkt er, dass Mat tot und rauchend auf dem Boden liegt, das ihn das Fuchskopf-Medaillon nicht vor einem männlichen Machtlenker schützten konnte. Tatsächlich schützt das Medaillon doch vor Saidin, wie sich bei Halima Saranov in Salidar zeigt. (Die Eigenschaft Vertrauen (Kapitel)) Adeleas Namelle findet jedoch heraus, dass das Medaillon zwar vor dem direkten Gebrauch der Macht schützt (Die Wanderin (Kapitel)), jedoch nicht vor etwas, das mit Hilfe der Macht bewegt oder gerufen wurde. Die Blitze, die die Gruppe trafen, wurden zwar mit Saidin gerufen, sind sonst jedoch eigentlich eine natürliche Erscheinung, so dass das Medaillon Mat nicht davor schützt. Auch Asmodean und Aviendha hat es erwischt. Rand brüllt laut Rahvins Namen und der eigene Schreit holt ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er setzt drei Trollocs, die durch die Reihen der Töchter des Speers brechen, in Brand. Ein sich öffnendes Portal schneidet andere mitten entzwei, doch Rand beachtet sie nicht und sieht direkt in einen Saal, wo Rahvin zwischen Lords sitzt. Rand webt Feuer und Blitze und durchquert das Tor. Nynaeve al'Meara Nynaeve und Siuan sind in Tel'aran'rhiod. Beide Frauen haben schlechte Laune und giften sich gegenseitig an. Bei Nynaeve liegt es daran, dass sie und Elayne ständig die Salidar Sechs in der Welt der Träume unterrichten müssen. Und obwohl sie dort die Lehrerinnen sind, müssen sie sehr aufpassen, was sie sagen; während Elayne nur einmal bestraft wurde, muss Nynaeve ständig Töpfe schrubben. Außerdem wurde Faolain erhoben. Sie ist noch keine vollständige Aes Sedai, da sie nicht auf die Eidesrute schwören kann, doch sie steht über einer Aufgenommenen und Nynaeve muss ihr ständig hinterherräumen. Siuan kann sich an diesem Tag nicht besonders gut konzentrieren und ihre Kleidung wechselt ständig. Nynaeve fragt sich, was wohl in ihrem Kopf vorgeht. Die ehemalige Amyrlin fragt, warum Nynaeve an diesem Tag so besonders schlechte Laune hat und ob es daran liegt, dass Sheriam Theodrin beauftragt hatte, mit Nynaeve an ihrer Blockade zu arbeiten. * Theodrin: war eine Wilde. niemals launisch; freundlich und geduldig. bei ihrem eigenen Block hatte es Monate gedauert, bis er zerstört war. Nynaeve denkt ungern daran, wie sie mit Theodrin gearbeitet hat, da sie schließlich weinend in deren Armen lag. Ärgerlich entgegnet sie Siuan, dass sie gehört hätte, Gareth Bryne habe die ehemalige Amyrlin übers Knie gelegt, weil seine Stiefel nicht ordentlich geputzt waren. Damit fängt sie sich eine Ohrfeige ein. Nynaeve ist zuerst erschüttert, doch dann stürzt sie sich auf Siuan und die beiden prügeln sich, bis Nynaeve merkt, dass Siuan plötzlich lacht. Die ehemalige Amyrlin erklärt, sie lache über sie beide, weil sie sich zum letzten mal als Kind geprügelt hätte. Siuan steht auf und erklärt, sie sollten ihre Streitigkeiten anders klären. Nynaeve fragt sich, was sie als Seherin getan hätte, wenn sie zwei Frauen so vorgefunden hätte. Sie steht ebenfalls auf und sagt, sie sei einverstanden. Innerlich fragt sie sich, ob sie ihren Block beseitigen kann, wenn sie die ganze Zeit betrunken herumläuft. Nynaeve schlägt vor, die Streitigkeiten zu diskutieren und Siuan sagt, sie würde meinen, dass sie sich anschreien. Nynaeve will etwas sagen, doch dann sieht sie plötzlich etwas in einem Fenster und erklärt leise, sie sollten besser zurückkehren. Siuan protestiert, denn sie haben noch nicht viel Zeit in Tel'aran'rhiod verbracht. Aber Nynaeve hat Angst, dass es Moghedien gewesen sein könnte, die sie gesehen hat. Ohne nachzudenken reißt sie Siuan den Ter'angreal weg und die ehemalige Amyrlin verschwindet. Nynaeve ist besorgt, da sie nicht weiß, ob Siuan ganz normal in ihren Körper zurückgekehrt ist oder irgendwo anders hin verschwand. Sie bekommt Panik und Tel'aran'rhiod verschwimmt um sie herum. Als sie sich umsieht, erkennt sie, dass sie in Jurene ist. Sie fragt sich, warum sie gerade dort hin geflohen ist und ihr fällt ein, dass dies der Ort ist, an dem sie, Elayne und Egwene sich nach Tear eingeschifft haben. Moghedien kann davon nicht gewusst haben, da sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht von ihrer Existenz wusste. Trotzdem fragt sie sich, warum sie gerade nach Jurene geflohen ist, und nicht einfach in ihren Körper zurückkehrte, um in ihrem Bett aufzuwachen. Sie denkt, dass Moghedien - wenn sie es denn war - jetzt von Salidar weiß. Nynaeve überlegt, ob sie Sheriam davon erzählen könnte, um sich Hilfe zu holen, doch dann müsste sie zugeben, dass sie Siuan in Tel'aran'rhiod unterrichtet. Sie hat es satt, ständig Angst zu haben. Sie setzt sich auf eine Bank, betrachtet den Fluss und denkt nach. Sie kann Saidar mit dem Ter'angreal, den sie benutzt, nicht verweben, denn sie kann nur wenig davon aufnehmen, und die Gewebe verblassen sofort. Also kann sie so auch nicht gegen Moghedien antreten. Ihr wird klar, dass sie deshalb nach Jurene geflohen ist: sie fürchtet sich und ist wütend wegen dieser Furcht, und kann deshalb nicht klar denken. Sie beschließt, aus dem Traum heraus zu treten und zu erzählen, dass sie Moghedien dort getroffen hat, auch wenn man sie vermutlich schwer bestrafen und Faolain übergeben wird. Wütend spricht sie es laut aus und jemand antwortet ihr, dass es ihr Spaß zu machen scheint, kleine Botengänge für Faolain zu verrichten. Als sie erschrocken aufspringt, sieht sie Moghedien vor sich. Sie will die Verlorene abschirmen, doch sie kann nicht genug Saidar benutzen und Moghedien durchtrennt ihr Gewebe fast beiläufig. Die Verlorene versucht nicht einmal, sie abzuschirmen, da Nynaeve sowieso nichts ausrichten kann und Nynaeve denkt, dass all ihre Pläne und Hoffnungen nun verloren sind. Die Verlorene amüsiert sich darüber, wie Nynaeve und Siuan sich geprügelt haben und webt dabei etwas, von dem sie weiß, dass Nynaeve ohnehin nichts dagegen unternehmen kann. Sie erklärt, dass die Aes Sedai einfach nicht ausgebildet genug sind, um sich um sie zu sorgen, doch sie will nicht von ihnen verraten werden und greift mit ihrem Gewebe nach Nynaeve. Sie will sie ihrer Sammlung hinzufügen. Doch Birgitte hält sie auf. Nynaeve ist fassungslos, die Heldin des Horns in Tel'aran'rhiod zu sehen, da sie eigentlich kein Teil dieser Welt mehr ist. Moghedien ist so überrascht, dass ihr Gewebe verschwindet. Doch sie greift sofort Birgitte an und verschnürt sie wie ein Paket. Moghedien dreht Nynaeve den Rücken zu und fragt Birgitte, ob es ihr gefällt, wieder zu leben und das ohne Gaidal Cain. Nynaeve überlegt fieberhaft, was sie tun kann, um die Verlorene aufzuhalten, doch sie weiß, dass keines ihrer Gewebe etwas nützen wird. Sie weiß, dass alles von ihr abhängt. Moghedien verwandelt Birgitte durch ihre Gedanken in ein kleines Mädchen. Nynaeve fällt auf die Knie und kriecht auf die Verlorene zu, während sie fleht und bettelt, dass diese ihr nichts tut und ihr keine Schmerzen zu fügt. Moghedien erklärt, dass es ihr gefällt, was sie sieht und dass sie Nynaeve für stärker gehalten hätte. Nynaeve ist schließlich nah genug bei ihr und stellt sich vor, sie würde das Armband eines A'dam tragen, während Moghedien das Halsband trägt. Sie stellt es sich so fest vor, wie sie kann und Moghedien greift erschrocken nach dem Halsband. Nynaeve kann ihre Gefühle durch die Leine spüren. Moghedien versucht, die Macht zu lenken, doch Nynaeve weiß, dass sie sie einfach aufhalten kann, also sorgt sie dafür, dass das Gewebe nicht gewebt wird. Zornig steht sie auf. Sie hält das Bild von Moghedien mit dem A'dam in ihrem Kopf fest, als wäre es die absolute Realität, und lässt Moghedien spüren, dass jemand mit Nesseln über ihre Haut streicht. Sie warnt sie, aufzuhören, sonst würde sie ihr schlimmeres antun. Die Verlorene gehorcht angespannt. Sie sieht das Kind Birgitte an und versucht sie zur erwachsenen Frau zurückzudenken, doch es gelingt ihr nicht. Sie befielt Moghedien, es rückgängig zu machen und als diese sagt, Nynaeve solle sie freilassen, fügt sie ihr durch die Verbindung Schmerzen zu. Moghedien gehorcht sofort. Birgitte ist wieder sie selbst. Sie erklärt, dass sie alles gemerkt hat von der Veränderung, doch sie wusste auch, dass ihr Körper der eines Kindes war und sich so verhalten würde. Nynaeve fragt, wieso sie hier ist und Birgitte erklärt, Siuan sei kurz aufgewacht und habe sich beklagt. Als Nynaeve nicht ebenfalls erwacht sei, war sie ihr gefolgt. Sie wirft Moghedien einen wütenden Blick zu. Birgitte sagt, sie hätte gehofft, Moghedien so lange ablenken zu können, bis Nynaeve etwas eingefallen wäre. Diese gesteht, dass sie beinahe geflohen wäre, bevor sie einen Einfall hätte. Inzwischen bemüht sich Moghedien, den A'dam zu ignorieren und beobachtet die beiden Frauen ungerührt, doch Nynaeve kann spüren, dass sie Angst hat. Birgitte fragt, was sie mit ihr machen wollen und die Verlorene sagt, sie sollten daran denken, dass sie ihnen nützlich sein kann, weil sie viel weiß und die anderen Verlorenen beobachtet hat. Nynaeve sagt, sie würde entscheiden, was sie tut, wenn Moghedien alles erzählt hat. Die Verlorene berichtet, dass Lanfear, Graendal, Rahvin und Sammael sich zusammengeschlossen haben. Sie wollen Rand dazu bringen, Sammael anzugreifen, um ihn so in eine Falle zu locken, da sie alle auf ihn warten sollen. Moghedien ist sicher, dass nur Graendal und Rahvin da sein werden, da Lanfear ihre eigenen Pläne hat. Nynaeve und Birgitte sehen sich besorgt an. Nynaeve will es Egwene am Abend berichten, damit diese Rand warnen kann. Moghedien murmelt etwas darüber, dass Rand vielleicht nicht lange genug überleben würde. Nynaeve zieht Moghedien zu sich heran und erklärt, sie wüsste genau, was die Verlorene vor hat: dass sie Nynaeve in Sicherheit wiegen wollte. Doch sie droht, genau das mit Moghedien zu machen, was diese mit ihr machen wollte, falls sie etwas zurück hält. Sie spürt das Grauen durch die Leine und fragt sich, ob Moghedien vielleicht doch nicht so viel über den A'dam weiß und glaubt, Nynaeve könnte ihre Gedanken lesen. Sie fordert, dass die Verlorene sofort alles berichtet, was sie weiß. Moghedien beginnt sofort zu reden und erzählt, Rand wolle noch an diesem Morgen Rahvin in Caemlyn angreifen, da dieser Morgase getötet habe. Doch der Verlorene hatte dies erwartet und hat in ganz Caemlyn Schutzgewebe aufgebaut, die ihn sofort warnen und Moghedien denkt, dass Rand blind in diese Falle tappt. Nynaeve will, dass sie still ist und lässt Moghedien mit dem Adam selbst ein Gewebe formen, das sie knebelt und ihre Ohren verstopft. Sie fragt Birgitte, was diese denkt und die Behüterin erklärt, es würde Elayne das Herz brechen. Nynaeve sagt, dass sie das wüsste, doch sie will wissen, ob Moghedien die Wahrheit sagt. Birgitte erklärt, dass die Verlorene sicher nicht lügt, da sie noch nie besonders tapfer war. Nynaeve fühlt sich schlecht, weil sie weiß, dass sie Moghedien mit Folter gedroht hat. Sie sagt, dass sie zwar nichts ausrichten kann, doch mit Moghedien am A'dam könnte sie sich deren Kraft zu nutze machen. Sie will sofort nach Caemlyn, aber Birgitte sagt, sie könnte von Tel'aran'rhiod nichts ausrichten. Nynaeve erklärt, sie müsste irgend etwas tun. Birgitte erklärt lachend, es würde sie beschämen, mit einem Feigling wie ihr zu tun zu haben. Doch dann merkt sie, dass sie erwacht und ist verschwunden. Nynaeve lässt Moghedien die Stränge lösen. Sie wünscht sich, Birgitte wäre noch da und sagt Moghedien, dass sie einen Ausflug machen werden. Doch sie warnt sie auch, dass alles, was der Trägerin des Armbandes zustößt, der Trägerin des Halsbandes zehnmal so stark widerfährt. Moghedien wird kreidebleich. Nynaeve stellt sich den Palast in Caemlyn vor und ihre Umgebung verändert sich. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Sulin * Bael * Pevin * Aviendha * Amys * Bair * Melaine * Sorilea * Asmodean * Mat Cauthon * Lews Therin Telamon * Lamelle * Meciar * Rahvin In Tel'aran'rhiod * Nynaeve al'Meara * Siuan Sanche * Moghedien * Birgitte Silberbogen Tiere * Jeade'en Erwähnt * Colavaere Saighan * Lanfear * Egwene al'Vere * Hadnan Kadere * Lan Mandragoran * Enaila * Somara * Elayne Trakand * Min Farshaw * Sheriam Bayanar * Logain Ablar * Leane Sharif * Faolain Orande * Theodrin Dabei * Gareth Bryne * Cian (Tear) * Cerandin * Latelle * Gaidal Cain * Lanfear * Graendal * Sammael * Morgase Trakand Gruppen * Ta'veren * Wiedergeborener Drache * Car'a'carn * Aiel ** Töchter des Speers ** Donnerläufer ** Schwarzaugen ** Wassersucher ** Weise Frau (Aiel) ** Lehrling der Weisen Frauen ** Tain Shari - Blutabkömmlinge ** Far Aldazar Din - Brüder des Adlers ** Rote Schilde ** Läufer der Dämmerung ** Messerhände ** Steinhunde ** Cor Darei - Nachtspeere ** Siswai'aman * Verlorene - auch als Auserwählte * Trollocs * Myrddraal * Aufgenommene * Seherin * ehemaliger Amyrlin-Sitz * Wilde * Helden des Horns * Behüterin Erwähnt * Aes Sedai * Novizin Orte * Cairhien (Nation) ** Cairhien (Hauptstadt) *** Sonnenpalast * Andor ** Caemlyn *** königlicher Palast von Andor * Tel'aran'rhiod ** Salidar ** Jurene Erwähnt * Kurze Wege * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Zwei Flüsse * Cairhien (Nation) * Fluss Erinin * Pelikan * Wasserschlange * Falme * Shiota Gegenstände * Fuchskopf-Medaillon * Löwenthron * Bernsteinspange-Ter'angreal * verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal * A'dam Pflanzen * Schafszungenwurzel Erwähnt * Eidesrute Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Gleiten ** Block ** Schnelles Reisen ** Abschirmung ** Schutzgewebe Kategorie:Der Drache schlägt zurück (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Kapitel Tel'aran'rhiod Kategorie:Kapitel Jurene Kategorie:Palast von Andor